This invention relates to an apparatus and method for determining the water activity of a water-containing composition within approximately 10 minutes. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for rapidly and accurately determining the water activity of a food.
Water activity is a convenient and effective way of expressing how much free (unbound) water exists in a water-containing composition. Water activity is a very important characteristic of many, if not most, foods since it, together with the temperature of a food, determines the susceptibility of the food to growth of bacteria and fungi therein. This is an important consideration for human beings since health and safety are greatly dependent on the control of bacterial and fungal growth in foods, while the enjoyment of certain foods is conditioned by the degree of proliferation of certain beneficial or desirable micro-organisms therein.
An object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide an apparatus and method for rapidly determining the water activity of a water-containing composition, such as a food.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawing.